Cordelia Kyojin
Cordelia Kyojin (コーデリアキョジン Kōderia Kyojin) is a Marine Biologist, being the leader of a small group known as Team Cordelia within an Institution of Marine Biology. Cordelia is also part of the Kyojin family, being the eldest of the siblings as well as the most caring. Cordelia, much like her brother Atlas, continue to reside in Italy while Celosia and Tal reside elsewhere. Cordelia's quirk is known as the Behemoth of Sea. Like all the other Behemoth quirks, Cordelia's allows her to transform into a beast relating to a specific element, in her case being water. Cordelia uses her quirk along in her field of study to be able to perform up close research on aquatic life. Cordelia along with her siblings serve as the protagonist in the Tale of Four Beast storyline. Appearance Cordelia is a 35 year old woman standing at a total of 6 feet and 1 inch while coming in at a weight of 150 pounds. Cordelia's hair is styled into a natural curly afro, stating no matter how hard she tries, it always comes back. Cordelia's hair color is a dark brown, similar to her eye color. Cordelia is noted to have what many describe as a voluptuous figure, being considered a very attractive individual. Cordelia's style is never consistent, however she tends to stray from dresses and the sort. She can usually be seen in clothes for lounging around such as t-shirts and sweat pants, or the occasional oversized t-shirt that was given to her by one of her research partners, wearing black short-shorts underneath. When going into public, Cordelia usually puts some effort into covering herself properly, but still refuses to go over the top. She usually dons a brown sweater over a t-shirt while wearing jeans or the sorts. During research, Cordelia can either be spotted in her labcoat or swimming gear. Personality History Synopsis Relationships Family= |-| Colleagues= |-| Other= Quirk & Abilities Quirk Behemoth of Sea: A Transformation-Type Quirk that grants Cordelia, much like her siblings, the ability to transform into a beast that represents a specific element. In Cordelia's case, her element is the manipulation of water. Cordelia turns into a quadrupedal sea creature with white scales and purple fur. In this form, she possesses webbed appendages for quicker movements in aquatic terrain as well as a body type that allows her to swim at a top speed of 35 mph or 56kph. Behemoth of Sea furthermore grants Cordelia the power of Hydrokinesis. This allows her to produce powerful blast of water, fired with a velocity and power capable of shattering stone. While Cordelia doesn't have the ability to manipulate the water to completely change the trajectory of the blast, she is capable of curving the blast to a degree. Cordelia's defensive ability also has a link to water. While transformed, Cordelia's Behemoth form absorbs any water she is in contact with. The more water her body stores, the more tanky she becomes. This allows her to take more damage while her body is stored with water. However, using blast of water will expend whatever water she has previously absorbed. Due to these conditions, it's safe to assume that while in or near water, Cordelia is a force to be reckoned with. Meanwhile being away from water leaves Cordelia considerably limited in terms of combat. Other Abilities Extensive Knowledge: As a scientist, Cordelia is essentially well taught and skilled in terms of science. Being a Marine Biologist, Cordelia has extensive knowledge as to aquatic life. She knows about all types of marine biomes as well as the creatures usually native to such areas. Due to her many years studying marine life, Cordelia is also capable of identifying many forms of marine life. The only occasions of her not knowing about a specimen is when it's a new creature, which isn't out of the question due to how little is known about the Earth's oceans. Trivia *Cordelia's name was given specifically due to it's link to the Welsh name Creiddylad, allegedly meaning "jewel of the sea". *Despite being the oldest of her siblings, Cordelia was actually the last to be a solid concept. **Interestingly, Cordelia was the second of her siblings to be made, a sign of the authors desire to work on her. Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Transformation Quirk Users